


Hole in One

by WinchestersShorty1980FL



Category: Backstreet Boys, New Kids On The Block
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:26:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersShorty1980FL/pseuds/WinchestersShorty1980FL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AJ Challenges Donnie in a game of golf...after that the fun begins</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hole in One

Hole in One

Hey AJ, I would love to take you up on your offer to go play some golf, just let me know when and where. Ddub  
AJ replies a moment or two later.  
Hey Ddub, How about this weekend, we can play at the club I am a member at. AJ   
They agree on the weekend and Donnie flies out to Cali and meets up with AJ at the golf club.  
“Damn man, it is a little hot for golf don’t you think?” Donnie says.  
“Nah man, this is perfect, but if you want since there isn’t anyone else out here today you can always play golf without a shirt on.” AJ says chuckling.  
Donnie looks at him and his eyes travel up and down his body.  
“You know what, I just might...it is way too hot out here to wear a shirt, but if I do it then you have to as well.” Donnie says.  
AJ looked over at Donnie and shrugs his shoulders, “Why not.”   
Donnie takes off his shirt just as AJ is tossing his into the golf cart.   
“There that is better.” AJ says smiling at Donnie.  
Donnie feels a slight throbbing in his groin as he smiles back at AJ.  
“So do you want to go first?” AJ asks.  
“Sure why not.” Donnie says.  
Donnie goes up to the tee, and glances over at AJ who is watching him and he wiggles his ass before bringing his club back and swinging hitting the ball and it goes flying. AJ is beside Donnie with his hand on his shoulder watching the ball sail through the air and land in the rough.  
“Nice shot Ddub, too bad it landed in the rough.” AJ chuckles as his hand slides down Donnie’s back.  
Donnie shivers and stands back as AJ lines up his shot and Donnie watches him intently.   
“Watch this shot!” AJ says.  
Donnie shakes his head coming back from his thoughts and watches as AJ’s ball flies through the air and lands a few feet from Donnie’s as it lands on the green.   
“Nice shot!” Donnie says as he pats AJ’s ass.  
AJ feels something stirring inside him but takes a deep breath in and lets it out as he watches Donnie walk back to the cart. AJ follows him and sits down and the drive off to where their balls are.  
“Your shot Ddub.” AJ says as he watches Donnie take his shot.  
They both watch as the ball flies through the air and lands on green not too far from AJ’s ball.  
“Nice D, now you know I am gonna have to kick your ass today.” AJ says chuckling.  
“Bring it!” Donnie says.  
AJ walks over to where his ball is, “oh I will bring it.”   
The throbbing in Donnie’s groin gets stronger as AJ utters those words. He shifts from one foot to the other and tries to think of something other than AJ’s ass and how much he would love to be inside him.  
“Birdie!” AJ shouts snapping Donnie out of his erotic thoughts.  
“Good Job man.” Donnie says smiling.  
He goes up and takes his shot and it lands in the hole. AJ runs up to him and jumps on his back, “see I am winning already.”   
He gives him a quick kiss on the cheek before getting off of his back and Donnie watches as AJ bends over and picks up his ball.  
Donnie walks past him and bends over as AJ watches him as his cock twitches inside his pants and breathes in and out a few times to calm it down.  
Hole after hole they found some way to touch each other. After each tee off AJ would smack Donnie’s ass and whisper “nice shot” in his ear. Donnie would slide his hands down AJ’s back after his putts and before they would get back into the cart and go on to the next tee.  
By the 18th hole, Donnie was getting very turned on and couldn’t wait to get back to the locker room and take a nice cold shower. He was watching AJ bend down and pick up his ball and then AJ would smile a wicked smile back at Donnie.  
“Your turn.” AJ said.  
Donnie took his shot and missed, “Shit!”   
He was shaking his head as he went to were the ball ended up and set up his shot. AJ was watching the sweat glisten off his body and his eyes traveled down to his crotch and saw that there was a slight bulge forming. The younger man took a deep breath in and let it out slowly as Donnie took his shot and it finally went in.  
“Ready for the last hole?” Donnie asked.  
“Oh god yes, it is hot out here!” AJ replied.  
Donnie walked up to the tee and took his shot and wiggled his ass again turning AJ on even more.  
“FORE!” Donnie shouted laughing, “I always wanted to say that.”  
AJ laughed, and went up to take his shot and flies through the air and lands in the bunker.  
“Aw shit!” AJ exclaimed.  
Donnie walks over to him and places his hand on the younger man’s back rubbing it up and down, “Sucks for you.”  
AJ shoots him a look and chuckles.  
They get to the bunker and AJ stands there shaking his head as Donnie stands by the cart and watches him hit the ball onto the green.  
Donnie walks up and hits the ball and it goes into the hole. AJ lets out a sigh and then hits his shot and it lands in the hole.   
The walk over to the hole and reach down at the same time for their ball and their hands touch and they look at each other and laugh nervously.  
They finally head back to the club house and into the locker room, where there is not a soul in site.  
“I am gonna take a shower, it was too damn hot out there.” AJ says.  
Donnie nods and watches him walk towards the showers and his cock twitches.  
He breathes in and out and follows the younger man into the shower.  
He stands there for a moment and watches as AJ lathers up his hair with the shampoo. Donnie starts to breathe heavily as AJ starts washing his body up and down. He finally can’t stand it any longer and he walks over while AJ has his back turned and reaches around and starts stroking his cock.  
“Mmmm, I was wondering when you would be coming in here.” AJ whispers.  
Donnie leans down and starts kissing and sucking on AJ’s neck as he continues to stroke the younger man’s cock.  
“Oh Donnie, I want you so badly.” AJ whispers.  
“I know baby, I know.” Donnie whispers in his ear.  
AJ tries to turn around but Donnie keeps him there shaking his head.  
AJ can feel Donnie’s cock on his ass growing harder and harder and it makes him moan.  
“Please fuck me Donnie.” AJ moans.  
Donnie growls in his ear sending shivers down his body as he continues to stroke his cock.  
Donnie tries to lube his cock as best he can and then eases himself slowly inside AJ’s ass.  
“OH FUCK!” AJ moans.  
Donnie eases further and further inside the younger man making him moan louder and louder.  
“Oh AJ you are so tight, I love it!” Donnie moans.  
AJ moans as Donnie starts to move.   
Donnie moves in and out, faster and faster as he keeps the rhythm with his hand stroking AJ’s cock.  
“Oh Donnie, Harder!” AJ cries out.  
Donnie growls as he starts to move harder and harder inside AJ. AJ holds on to the wall as water cascades over them.  
As Donnie pounds harder and harder AJ growls and moans and can feel close to the edge and reaches behind him grabbing ahold of Donnie’s ass.  
“You almost there baby?” Donnie whispers in AJ’s ear.  
AJ nods and squeezes harder.  
“Cum with me!” Donnie groans.  
Donnie thrusts into AJ a couple more times before they both explode cumming hard and fast crying out their orgasm.  
Donnie lays his forehead on AJ’s back as they try to catch their breath. They both hold on to the wall so that they don’t fall. Once they are able to catch their breath Donnie pulls out and AJ winces.  
“I’m sorry, you alright?” Donnie asks.  
AJ nods, “Just been a while since Kevin and I did anything.”  
“I understand, last time I was with Jon was in Vegas, and now I will have to wait till next years cruise before we can be together again.” Donnie says.  
AJ nods and both men clean themselves up and head back into the locker room to get changed.  
“Hey man, great game, can’t wait to do it again.” Donnie says.  
“Oh yeah, we will definitely have to do this again, and maybe next time you can bring Jon.” AJ replies.  
“Yeah and you can bring Kevin, we can do teams.” Donnie says chuckling.  
They both give each other a big hug and AJ waits with Donnie as the Valet brings his car around. They both say their goodbyes and Donnie heads back to his hotel. 

The End.


End file.
